I Melt
by sydneytwilightmum
Summary: Carlisle and Esme find time to re-connect with Melted Chocolate, Late Night Baking and a Little Love Making.


**This was a contest entry into TLS Lyrics & Lemons Contest. It's based on the Rascal Flatts song _I Melt._ I highly recommend you go and listen to it here: http:/www (DOT) youtube (DOT) com/watch?v=NfKFjqi2j8w&ob=av2e**

**This was a collaboration with mymunkyman. I enjoyed doing this very much and urge you all over to her profile to read her fics! **

Disclaimer: Do not own Twilight and all characters associated therein. No copyright infringement intended. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Closing up shop for the night, I turned off the main switch and hit the one that illuminated the fairy lights around the window which spelled out "The Icing on the Cake." Hopefully, this reminded anyone who passed by where they could get the best cupcakes in Port Angeles. They'd have to wait until 7am in the morning though, because I was beat. The day had been a good one with all stock selling out.<p>

I owned The Icing on the Cake; it was the brain-child of my best friend Renee and I. We had met through Carlisle and had quickly become fast friends. We hadn't known each other very long when we had a fun conversation over dinner with lots of wine. We had started talking about what we wanted out of life and I had said that I loved baking, the kneading of the dough was always therapeutic and I'd just taken up baking for fun. From there, it didn't take long before the shop came to be. We made all the pastries and desserts we sold but specialised in cupcakes, our vanilla on vanilla was the most popular. It was really fun coming up with flavour combinations. Renee had a head for business and was very personable. The customers absolutely loved her bubbly personality and I often joked with her she could sell ice to Eskimos.

As much as I loved baking, the best part of my job wasn't making the food, it was watching the face of the customers light up as they took their first bite of the little cake. Their eyes would close and their faces would get this look of pure bliss on them.

I checked the lock one more time before heading through the saloon doors of the kitchen, behind the bakery counter and up the stairs to our home. The apartment above the bakery belonged to Carlisle and I - it had come as a package deal with the shop. The bakery that had once been only my dream had become a reality. And since our children had all grown and had families of their own, it was just perfect for us.

I smiled to myself as I thought back to last night's conversation with my husband, "Carlisle, I'm thinking we really need to add a few new items to the menu. They have to be the perfect balance though." He was very quick to agree to be the taste tester. _That's my Carlisle, always the eager helper._

I walked down the hallway, past the study, and saw that Carlisle's desk was scattered with books and papers. He must have been working from home again. Carlisle had been overseeing a medical study and was spending a lot of time buried in books or at the university hospital. We were both always so busy during the day that the evenings were our time to catch up. I stopped into the bathroom and got ready for bed before heading to our room. I smiled when I saw my husband – he was still as handsome as the day I had met him. He looked so cute laying there cuddled up with my pillow, his blond hair ruffled in disarray. He'd fallen asleep with the television on again; a habit I couldn't seem to rid him of. Slipping into bed I snuggled into his sleeping form and breathed him in. He stirred and reached his arms around me, securing me in his embrace.

"Hey Esme, sweetie, how was your day?" he murmured, nuzzling into my neck and kissing me under my ear.

"We had a great day; busy enough to sell all the stock. I see you've been busy with your head in the books again. You need to slow down baby."

"I know, I know. We're so close to getting a result, once we've got that I'll slow down. I promise. I'll even take you to the Island if you can get away. Maybe you can get Angela in to help with the baking." I smiled and kissed him softly. "I sure hope you do, and a trip to the Island would be nice. Let's just get the study and everything out of the way first. I'm pretty sure Ange wouldn't mind the extra work. She's been a wonderful apprentice; I see a lot of potential in her baking."

He smiled and nodded as he yawned, and I leant over him to grab the remote, flicking the TV off. I snuggled back into him and kissed him good night.

We whispered "I love you" and drifted off to sleep in each others arms.

I woke up with a start and peered at my clock. _02:00_ the red numbers glowed. I'd been dreaming of a new recipe and immediately had an impulse to get down into the kitchen and try it out. Slipping out of bed, I put on my robe and slippers and made my way downstairs. I couldn't help but smile as I turned the lights on in the bakery kitchen. It really was my happy place, next to being with Carlisle. I turned the iPod docking station on and set my iPod on shuffle. The first song to come on was one of my favorites. _This Kiss by Faith Hill_started and I automatically started swaying my hips and humming along.

After getting the canisters of ingredients ready and the stainless steel mixer off the shelf, I set to work. I had never been a very clean cook. And although all the chef shows said a clean kitchen is a good kitchen, when I got to creating I would tend to forget about everything else and zone out.. I added everything I had dreamt of, measuring out the ingredients precisely and placing them in the mixer. Create now, clean later. Swaying my hips to the music, I watched as the blades started to combine all the ingredients. As always, I was excited as my creation started to form.

I was lost in my own little world as I rolled the dough and made the little triangle pastries and placed them on a tray. Making sure the oven had pre-heated, I slid the baking tray onto the shelf and set the timer.. I grabbed the chocolate buds and started to melt them on the stove. Tempering chocolate was always tricky but I loved the way it went from little nuggets to a smooth silky consistency of chocolate goodness. I was leaning over the stove stirring the chocolate, lost in my thoughts and the music when I felt warm arms surround me.

"Hey there, gorgeous," he whispered in my ear.

"What are you doing awake? It's the middle of the night!"

"I woke up and you were gone. I heard the music and thought I'd come and see what you were making."

"I've been thinking about Paris lately and thought I'd try to make some chocolate croissants," I stammered as he nuzzled into my neck.

Spinning me around he captured my lips with his teeth and bit down gently. "How 'bout we try to make something else, hmm? I can think of better ways to use that chocolate."

I giggled softly and let my head fall back as he continued kissing me all over my neck and collarbone. He always knew how to make my body react. I could feel the heat of his touch song began to play in the background.

My fingers automatically went to his hair and I pulled his face back to mine. I pressed my lips hard against his in a searing kiss and let the sounds of Rascal Flatts singing _I Melt_envelop me. Carlisle pressed me tight against the counter, his fingers gripped hard into my hips. He slowly moved his lips from mine, looked into my eyes and mouthed the chorus;

_I melt_  
><em>Every-time you look at me that way<em>  
><em>It never fails any time any place<em>  
><em>This burn in me is the coolest thing that I've ever felt<em>  
><em>I melt<em>

As he sang, Carlisle lifted me up onto the counter, pushing things aside to make room for me. as he did, my fingers tugging at his hair, pulling his face to mine as his hands travelled down my body, his fingers skilfully undoing my apron and night shirt as my lips moved from his lips to his neck. I felt him push me softly and I looked up into his face. He had a very mischievous smirk on his lips as he moved to grab the now cooled liquid chocolate. I lay back as instructed, watching him curiously as he grabbed a spoon and drizzled the warm chocolate across my chest. I bit my lip and moaned softly as he ducked his head down and began to lick, swirling his tongue around my nipple. My back arched as he spread my legs apart with his hips and he nipped at my nipple while his other hand slid my sleep pants down my legs.

"Oh Carlisle," I moaned loudly, my legs quivering as his eyes met mine again. I could see the look of lust in his eyes as well as the look of mischief. He grabbed another spoonful of chocolate and drizzled it down my stomach. I swear I quivered as the warm liquid reached my pelvis. I bit my lip as his tongue followed the trail of chocolate, leaving a heated path in its wake. My hands had left his hair and were gripping the counter in silent demand. _I wanted him to take me right here, right now!_

As if he could read my thoughts, his eyes met mine as his tongue flicked across my swollen clit. I gasped, my thighs trembling as he circled it then nibbled softly with is teeth. My breathing was laboured while he teased me, our eyes still focused on each other, conveying our feelings without the need for words.

Carlisle slipped his fingers inside my wet pussy, curling two upward to press against my g spot as he sucked my clit into his mouth. I let out a throaty moan as he increased the pressure, the intensity building in my stomach Carlisle knew my body and all the ways to make me melt for him.. My fingers tugged at his hair encouraging him to go harder and faster as my hips bucked up toward him. "Oh God,YES!" I screamed, as my orgasm took over my body.

"I love you Carlisle," I whispered.

Sated, I lay on my back as he made his way back up my body, nipping at my skin and swirling his tongue along the sticky chocolate trail. Covering my body with his, he captured my lips once again and kissed me deeply. The flavor of myself and chocolate on his tongue sent me into sensory overload and I groaned into his lips, causing him to smile. He pulled back and helped me sit up, while standing between my legs and surrounding me in his arms. We rested our foreheads against one another and I closed my eyes, breathing in the scent of my husband. Sighing, I pulled away and ran my fingers down his cheek.

_DING_

We jumped at the sound and started laughing as we realised it was the timer for the oven. The mini croissants were ready. Leaving me on the counter, Carlisle found the oven mitt and removed the crispy pastries. They smelled delicious and he went to swipe one. Leaving the tray on the counter he came back to me, blowing on the pastry before holding it to my lips.

"Mmm, I think I did well with those," I said, wiping the crumbs off my lips.

Finishing the rest of the pastry, Carlisle licked his fingers. "Yes, you did. Now come on gorgeous, let's get this place cleaned up and go back to bed. You can continue your creations, the food kind, in the morning. Tonight I've got other plans for you."

Carlisle sure knew how to make me melt; there's nothing in the world that would change that.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go. A little bit of CarlisleEsme fluff and fun :) Let me know what you thought. **

**Thanks goes to everyone who pre-read and beta'd this fic... it was an anon contest so we weren't able to thank you but I think it was: Missus T, LPLover93 and I'm sure I'm missing someone else! If I am, I'm SORRY, but THANK YOU!**


End file.
